


In Good Hands

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Passion, Romance, Sexual Tension, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Steve loves Tony's delicate fingers and the way he puts them to use. What he doesn't know though is how much Tony loves Steve's hands, and the many things he does to him with them.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bingo challenge. The prompt I used is hands XD

Tony has a pair of the most beautiful hands Steve has ever seen. Of course the fact that they belong to _Tony_ make them even more beautiful in his eyes, but truth is, he realized their beauty even before he realized he likes the rest of Tony as much as his hands.

 

Steve didn’t know he _likes_ hands so much until he saw Tony’s for the first time. The fingers of Tony’s hands are long, slender, the knuckles elongating them, delicate enough to fit into the perfect shape of his fingers instead of ruining the image and destroying the aesthetic by being too dominant.

 

It’s not the usual hand of a man, and Steve didn’t expect what the sight of these hands would do to him. When Tony’s hands move over a sheet of paper trying to smooth the edges, when he holds his coffee cup, when his long fingers brush through his hair, thoughtfully twisting a strand between the tips of them, when he rubs over his arms while he feels cold. Seeing all this made Steve wish he would be touched by these fingers, it would be his hair, his arms, his anything.

 

Later he realizes the dreams he had about Tony’s fingers wandering over his body were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

 

Soft fingertips brushing over his back, long fingers gripping his thighs, holding them for balance, digging into the soft flesh of his inner thighs when things get rougher. Painful, yet a sweet pain, and Steve doesn’t mind getting hurt by these beautiful fingers.

 

Tony’s fingers are touching _his_ face now, brushing through his hair, fingers curling around the back of his neck, closed tightly around his dick, hands pressed against his chest for some balance, fingers brushing over his lips teasingly.

 

~~~

 

He is never going to tell Steve, not even if it would save his life, not even when everything depended on it, but he loves the strong look of Steve’s forearms, how the muscles and veins flex when they move, like a stream turning into a river and finally accumulating into a strong waterfall. The waterfall in this case is Steve’s hands, his fingers. He has strong hands, but not rough when they touch, normally. His hands _can_ get rough though when Steve uses his strength, holding Tony’s hips tight enough that they might leave bruises there, while he fucks him relentlessly. 

 

Fingers that drive him crazy when they enter him, and stretch him, the burn real sometimes when Steve uses two fingers right at the beginning instead of one. Fingers Steve sometimes uses to tease him by making him lick at them, and Tony would take them into his mouth then, sucking at them, enjoying the noises Steve makes, and even more enjoying to taste and feel his fingers with his tongue.

 

Sometimes Steve’s hand would stroke over the naked skin of his back, down his butt, cupping a cheek, smacking one. And while Tony would have never let anyone hit him, he willingly lets Steve do to his butt whatever he wants, as long as he uses his hands on him.

 

Sometimes Steve’s hands just brush over his thighs, between his legs, but not going up enough to relieve Tony from his pressure, instead teasing, stroking, pinching.

 

~~~

 

When they fall asleep next to each other Steve sometimes hugs Tony from behind, wrapping his arms around Tony, entwining their fingers with each other.

 

It’s a perfect fit, he thinks. Tony’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, maybe because I have a thing for hands? ;-) Don't fight me - Tony has pretty hands, and Steve stunning forearms, don't they?  
> This bingo was just a shameless excuse to write about their hands. :-) 
> 
> Also the awkwardness when you google RDJ's fingers and zoom into his pics to have a closer look at his hand, so you are able to describe them better. XD
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated <3


End file.
